


Waiting

by VanillaMostly



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Post-Canon, bittersweet sadness dude i just feel bad for sakura grr this relationship is so weird, sasuke is the worst husband but he's good-looking so it's ok i guess, why can't i get enough of this ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 08:31:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8438590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanillaMostly/pseuds/VanillaMostly
Summary: There was no reason, no reason at all, for her to wait for him every time. But she does so anyway.





	

**Author's Note:**

> *cough* I watched Boruto the movie recently LOL and it brought back all the feels. Gawd... throwback to my preteen/teenaged years >.>

 

 

It gets hard, of course. Of course it is hard. It’s hard on the nights when she has a crying baby and a pounding headache, and she must get out of the bed she shares with herself. It’s hard even on the mornings after he’s home, when she’s awake but she won’t open her eyes for a while, because she’s afraid that he’ll be gone again. It’s harder later when her daughter grows up and misses him as much as she does, and she has nothing to offer except empty reassurances.

It’s hardest in the long stretches of months and months when she doesn’t hear from him, and not even Naruto hears from him, and the thoughts start to seep into her head. _Is he alright? Did something go wrong? …What if he dies? What if he never comes back?_

When these thoughts come she would still for a moment, before she snaps out of it and returns to her current task - the laundry, her lunch, or the patient charts at work - with enough intensity to frighten whoever is around her.

It gets hard, of course, but she reminds herself, when was it ever easy with him? Not when she was little, and wanted to reach him so badly but couldn’t. Not when he betrayed them and she thought she’d lost him forever. He was always going in and out of her life. There was no reason, no reason at all, for her to wait for him every time. But she does so anyway.

Call her a fool, this is who she is. And he is who _he_ is. She has learned to accept it.

So yes. It gets hard, but she’ll deal. Because she, Haruno Sakura, is a strong woman.

 

*

 

Somebody’s at the door. She wipes her hands on her apron and goes to it in mild annoyance, certain it’s the salesman for the millionth time.

“How many times have I said, I _don’t_ want --- “

Her words fall away when she raises her head.

He bows his head at her slightly and almost politely, his dark eyes not leaving hers.

“I’m home.”

She momentarily loses the ability to speak, but always manages to answer, like it is no big deal, like it is just any other day…

“Welcome back.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> ただいま。おかえり… <3


End file.
